


Mistletoe

by HikariMelody



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, Mistletoe, No lesbian explodes, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMelody/pseuds/HikariMelody
Summary: An Etherian Christmas Special: Today is Moonmas on Etheria and Glimmer and Bow are excited to throw a huge party. Adora is bit more apprehensive as this is a big special event and she's never given someone a gift before in her life. Then the Horde attacks during their party and Adora ends up with a certain feline under the mistletoe. There is only one option in this scenario. Obviously.Takes place during season 1 before the Mystacor episode.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! As promised, here is the one shot Christmas special. It has no connection to my other fic and was just a fun idea I had. :) It takes place in season 1 between the "System Failure" episode where we first meet Entrapta and the "In the Shadows of Mystacor" episode. So Catra is still a force captain working under Shadow Weaver and the Princess Prom event has yet to take place.
> 
> I didn't think Christmas would be quite appropriate for Etheria as it is another planet, so instead I made an Etherian version of it called Moonmas. It's basically Christmas. XD

**Mistletoe**

“Merry Moonmas!” shouted Bow and Glimmer.

Adora jolted upright, brandishing the knife she kept under her pillow at them. It was early morning and the largest bright moon had barely risen. The room was still dim and cold.

“Not enemies,” said Bow as he slowly pushed Adora's hand holding the knife down. “Just waking you up for the holiday.”

“Remember? Today is the day of the party!” shouted Glimmer in excitement.

“That is today? What makes today any more special than yesterday or tomorrow?” asked Adora, still not quite clear on the concept of a holiday. The Horde didn't even have weekends or days off. Every day followed the same rigid schedule.

“Because today is the day Queen Elmora of the Moons delivers presents to all the good little kids on Etheria,” explained Bow with a grin.

“There's a Queen? Why didn't you tell me that? I haven't prepared myself at all to meet someone new of such grand stature,” said Adora as she quickly got up and hastily tried to fix her hair in the mirror in her large unfamiliar room. She hadn't drafted a battle plan for this at all!

“Adora, there's no Queen. She's completely pretend. A fairy-tale,” sighed Glimmer.

“Well I don't know about that. Many believe that she once did exist,” replied Bow.

“She never existed. There was never a Queen who lived on the moons and watched over Etheria to deliver gifts to good children. That's impossible.”

“It sounds pretty crazy, but we are best friends with someone who can summon the legendary warrior, She-Ra. I think it's completely possible that Queen Elmora existed at least at one point.”

“Okay. Is there a Queen or no Queen?” asked Adora in confusion as she glanced back and forth between Glimmer and Bow.

“It doesn't matter. What matters is there is going to be a party, food, and gifts,” said Glimmer in exasperation.

“Right. Gifts,” repeated Adora.

She had never given gifts in her life and nervously wrung the end of her sleep shirt as she thought about the gifts she had purchased from the bazaar near the castle. She hoped her new friends liked them.

“Except there was totally a Queen,” whispered Bow.

“There wasn't a Queen!” groaned Glimmer.

They pushed Adora out the door after she was dressed, still arguing whether or not Queen Elmora existed. They entered into a large hall that was decorated in all red, green, and gold. Large round rainbow ornaments meant to represent the twelve moons of Etheria hung from the ceiling among the streamers. Circular pine plants with red flowers tied with gold ribbons were on the walls. Round dining tables with sleek white tablecloths were off to the side of the room which created a large space for people to mingle. The kitchen staff were already hard at work with placing food on the long rectangular table. A large pine tree was tucked away in the corner of the room by an archway with twinkling red and gold lights. Under the archway was stacks upon stacks of gifts wrapped in shiny gold wrapping paper.

“A tree?” inquired Adora. She did see vases full of flowers all the time and the occasional small tree within the castle as decorations, but she had never seen a tree so large that it nearly made it halfway up to the ceiling. Shouldn't a tree that large be outside?

“They say there is a pine tree on all of the moons and that is how Queen Elmora travels between them and comes to Etheria. If you place a pine tree in your home, then she can travel to it to deliver gifts,” explained Bow.

“You notice the tree, but not my cute new dress?” said Glimmer as she twirled around in her short sleeveless red dress cinched at the waist with a black belt. Fluffy white material was sewn around the chest and hem of it and she wore long green gloves that went up to her shoulders. Her red boots had gold bells attached to them that jingled as she walked.

“I got dressed up to,” added Bow as he joking twirled the same way Glimmer had to show off his red and green plaid suit that had bells attached to his collar to match Glimmer's. Glimmer laughed and pushed him in response to him copying her.

“I'm fine with my usual clothes,” said Adora as she looked uncomfortably down at her usual attire. “Look. My jacket is red. So it's fine.”

Glimmer clicked her tongue in annoyance. “Okay, but at least wear this,” relented Glimmer as she put a long red hat with fluffy white material on the bottom and a cotton ball on the tip on Adora. “It's a Moonmas hat.” She put one on her own head then on Bow's. “I promised my mom that I would greet all the guests as they came. I'm so excited. The other princesses are coming! Well... At least the ones from the Alliance.”

Soon the hall became bustling with people from the Alliance as well as townspeople who were invited. Guards were stationed at every door, checking each person before they were allowed to enter. It was one of the few times of the year where ordinary people were allowed to enter the castle. Some brought gifts and food which was checked by one of the mages from Mystacor with magic to ensure the contents of them were safe. There had never been an incident before, but with the Horde becoming more bold each day, they can never be too sure.

“Thank you for inviting me. I brought a salad and a traditional drum of Plumeria as a gift,” announced Perfuma as she handed the gifts to Glimmer before entering the party hall.

“Who brings a salad to a party?” whispered Glimmer to Bow.

“Thank you for inviting me. I brought fish curry and my favorite Mer-Mystery book,” said Mermista as she handed the gifts to Glimmer.

“I've never had fish curry before,” commented Glimmer.

“It's a traditional dish to have on Moonmas in Salineas.”

Mermista entered the party hall as well.

“Thanks for inviting me. As social conduct dictates, I am to bring a dish to a party when I am invited. I brought traditional Moonmas pudding,” explained Entrapta.

“Finally! A normal thing to bring to a Moonmas party,” said Glimmer before she noticed Entrapta's kitchen staff bringing in trays of small cups. “They're so tiny.”

“I know! Aren't they cute?”

Soon the party was in full flare with Glimmer and Bow dancing together in a silly manner away from everyone else. Perfuma was showing different party members how to play the traditional Moonmas songs on the Plumeria drums. Sea Hawk sang along to her playing while Mermista leaned against one of the walls with her face buried in her hands. Entrapta had climbed one of the poles and was observing the party from her perch while her kitchen staff stood at the bottom shouting up at her to get down before she hurt herself. Adora stuffed her face with all the amazing food she had never tasted before. Perhaps Moonmas wasn't so bad if it had such great food.

However she didn't like being surrounded by so many unfamiliar faces. Back in the Horde, she really only stuck by her own squadron and she knew pretty much everyone in the Fright Zone, no new faces. She made her way back over to Glimmer and Bow.

“Now would you look at that! You. Me. Both standing under mistletoe like it was meant to be!” shouted Sea Hawk as he leaned toward Mermista.

“Ugh! ...Fine,” replied Mermista as she leaned forward and kissed Sea Hawk.

“What was that about?” asked Adora to Glimmer in confusion.

“Oh that's mistletoe,” explain Glimmer as she pointed at the small white plant hanging over the archway Mermista and Sea Hawk were under. “When two people stand under it, they have to kiss.”

“Princess Glimmer! Could you assist us in something?” asked one of the guards.

“No problem. Be right back!”

Glimmer ran off before Adora was able to ask any more questions and when Adora turned, she noticed Bow was gone, too. She sighed and leaned her side against one of the walls. She began to count all the streamers from the ceiling before jumping in surprise when she felt something touch her shoulder. She looked down to see she was now wearing a necklace with a small gold wing on it.

“Merry Moonmas! That's from me,” said Bow with a smile.

“Merry Moonmas! This is my gift to you!” said Glimmer as she handed Adora a small blue box.

Adora tentatively opened the box to reveal a red cloth bracelet with her name engraved on a metal plaque of it. She immediately slid it onto her wrist. “Thank you so much!” she exclaimed while blinking back tears. She had never received any gifts before. She-Ra had received plenty of gifts, probably some among the stack of gifts the villagers had brought, but never Adora. She pulled the presents she had crudely wrapped out of her pockets and handed them to Glimmer and Bow who immediately ripped them open.

“Oh wow! A tiger! This is great,” said Bow. His voice cracked as he held up a little tiger figurine. Bow loved to make little figurines and Adora thought perhaps he would like another one.

“A mood ring?” said Glimmer as she held up the ring. Adora had fun making it change colors and thought maybe Glimmer would have fun with it, too. Glimmer did love colors.

“This is her first time giving gifts,” whispered Bow into Glimmer's ear.

“I love it!” Glimmer slid the ring on and waved it around.

“Horde soldier!” shouted one of the guards.

They turned to see Catra, Scorpia, Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio enter the hall. Lonnie and Rogelio knocked out several guards with stun guns while Kyle yelled.

“Get that off of me!” yelled Catra while Scorpia tried to put one of the Moonmas hats on her head that were on the table for guests.

“But they are so cute!” said Scorpia who had already put one on her head.

“Catra!” shouted Adora as she walked up to her. She had left her sword in her bedroom because Glimmer has insisted she wouldn't need it. That proved to be false, but she could handle Catra without it.

“Hey, Adora,” greeted Catra before she lunged at her.

The entire hall broke out into a fight. The remaining guards helped evacuate the civilians from the party hall. Entrapta still observed the scene from her perch from the pole. The rest of the princesses, Sea Hawk, and Bow helped fight the Horde members that invaded the castle. Adora and Catra ended up under the archway by the Moonmas tree. They rolled around as they tried to pin the other to the ground. That was until Adora noticed the small white plant they were now under and halted.

“Oh no! We're under mistletoe!” shouted Adora in dismay as she stood up

“What the hell is mistletoe?” asked Catra as she narrowed her eyes in confusion as she stood up as well

“That!” She pointed at the plant.

“So? Why does it matter we are under it?”

“Because Glimmer said when two people are under it, they have to kiss!”

Catra stared at the plant then at Adora with an unreadable expression. “...And what happens if they don't?”

Adora tapped at her chin and scrunched up her face in thought. “I don't know. She didn't say, but surely it's bad.” She gasped a thought occurred to her. “What if they explode?!”

Catra threw her arms up in horror. “I don't want to explode!”

Adora nodded to herself. “Then there is only one thing to do!”

Adora grabbed the front of Catra's shirt and yanked her toward herself. She meshed their lips together. Catra was stiff under her hands and didn't move except for the purse of her lips in response. Adora had no idea how long the kiss had to last, but several moments sounded like a reasonable amount of time. What she didn't expect were the pinpricks she would feel throughout her body from kissing and how warm it would make her feel. Her heart had already been racing from the tussle and now it was hammering. When Catra began to finally relax in her hold, Adora pulled away.

The room was suddenly quiet and Adora turned to see everyone were now staring at them, Alliance and Horde alike.

“Uh... What are you doing?” asked Bow as he slowly walked up to them with Glimmer closed behind him.

Adora slowly walked out from under the mistletoe and looked down at herself to make sure everything still looked normal before she hurried over to him.

“We were under mistletoe! It was the only thing we could do to survive!” she explained with a sigh of relief.

“What?” said Bow and Glimmer in unison with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh look. Now we are under it,” said Scorpia as she went to stand under the mistletoe with Catra and looked at her expectantly.

Catra looked her up and down with a glare before she finally flatly stated, “No.”

“But you did it with Adora.”

“I rather explode.” Catra slowed backed up from under the mistletoe then looked down to check herself over before she threw her arms up in excitement as she ran off. “I didn't explode! Freedom!”

“But, Force Captain, what about me?” shouted Scorpia as she reached out to her without daring to step out from under the foreboding plant.

Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle began to escape out of the hall as they sensed it was time to retreat.

“Wait, Catra!” called out Adora.

Catra stopped before she exited and allowed Adora to run up to her. Adora quickly rummaged through her pockets before she handed her a poorly wrapped gift. When she had went out shopping for her friends, she couldn't stop thinking about what kind of gift she would give to Catra if she could to the point she had ended up buying her one in hopes that she could one day give it to her.

“Here. Merry Moonmas,” said Adora.

Catra tore open the wrapping quickly to reveal a small kaleidoscope. Back in the Fright Zone, all the colors were bleak and it wasn't until Adora had left that she learned so many colors even existed. The small device was full of small rainbow beads that could twist and turn. It was a way to share with Catra a small part of how beautiful outside of the Horde could be.

Catra looked through the lens then pulled away in annoyance before she chucked the device at Adora's head.

“Ow!”

“This is dumb! Why would you give me a telescope with beads in it?” exclaimed Catra.

“It's not a telescope. It's a kaleidoscope. It's supposed to be pretty. Not everything has to be useful.” Adora was quite proud of herself that she knew that now.

“You're such an idiot.” Catra turned to Scorpia who was still under the mistletoe. “Get out from under there already and let's go!”

Catra bent down and grabbed the kaleidoscope from the ground before she ran out the door with Scorpia close behind her.

“She took it,” stated Bow with narrowed eyes.

“She took it,” repeated Glimmer with the same expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. It was just a cute idea I had of bratty Catra before she had done anything major to the Rebellion. Also ignore how Catra and the rest of the Horde somehow just strolled into Bright Moon before the Whispering Woods were destroyed. It's just a silly Christmas special. We don't need to think about the logistics that hard. XD
> 
> Note: Queen Elmora is from He-Man. She was the Queen of one of the moons in it and was a completely different character. I edited her to make her pretty much Santa. lol


End file.
